Broken hearts
by Sardnyx
Summary: because pain is all there was left for them


Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn

Broken hearts

-Tsuna-san! I love you-desu!- chirped Haru holding his arm

-Gah! Haru, stop doing that!- He scolded her, and pushed her gently as he blushed furiously

- Hahi? But Haru DOES love Tsuna-san!- she said more seriously, pouting a bit

-Well, Haru, I have … something to tell you … the thing is … -"_come on, Tsuna, be a man and clear this thing out_" he repeated to himself to gain enough courage- I … I like … someone else- he finally blurted out, taking his eyes off her

He heard a short gasp as a reaction

She felt how an unbearable pain started to crawl on her chest, and tears were blurring her vision, but she still managed to swallow all those feelings and forced herself to smile

-You should have told Haru before!- she tried to laugh- All that Haru wants is Tsuna-san to be happy, so it's OK if Tsuna-san likes someone else– She knew it was NOT okay, but what else she could do but making him think she was happy for him?

She tried to be cheerful, but the more she tried to laugh, the more she felt like crying

-I'm sorry, Haru- He added gently.

Always so caring.

Always so painfully kind.

She knew if she didn't leave soon, she'll make him worry about her, and that is the least thing she wanted.

She said goodbye to him, with the excuse she forgot to buy some groceries and had to study for an exam. A kind of lame excuse but she thanked god when it worked

The day she met him again was, few days later of that incident, on a cold grey day. She was walking without noticing her steps led her to Nami-chuu. She was about to go back to her way when she saw him. He was with Gokudera and Yamamoto, but she noticed he was acting kind of strange, and he seemed gloomy. He bid his farewells to Yamamoto, and somehow, he also managed to get rid of Gokudera. All of it before starting going back home

It was strange for him to walk alone, so she naturally grew worried about him, concerning exceeding her own pain, so she followed him to find out what happened, but she didn't want to face him directly, so she hid everytime she could.

After a while, he stopped

-Get out of there! I know you're hiding- He said to the air. "_How did he …_" she thought in dismay, with no more option to show herself

-Ha-Haru?- He said, obviously shocked, but then he returned to his previous blue state –What do you want?- He said softly, a forced smile crept on his face

She looked at him, her heart beated with pain for seeing him, but it pained more to see him like that

-Hm, nothing- she said akwardly

-So, could you leave me alone, please?-

He was about to walk past her, but she stood firmly on his way

-I won't! - She said with her characteristic determination

-Please, Haru- he said tiredly

-Not until Tsuna-san tells Haru what happened- she said firmly

-I ... I really don't want to talk about it- He said, lowering his eyes.

After a while, they didn't say another word, and she was still standing there

-She ... rejected me- he chuckled a bit under his breath at his own bad luck, his head lowered as he tried to remain calmed and tears made his eyes sore

He almost thought she was gone since she didn't move or made a sound for an instant.

He proved himself wrong when he heard her steps slowly closing to him. He looked up and met her eyes. She was staring at him. Not with anger, nor joy, but a mixed look of compassion, sadness and pain

And then he realized it

He made her feel just like he was feeling now

He felt the warmth of her arms wrapping around him in a kind of weak hug

-She surely loses it- she tried to say as clear and gentle as she could, as his head slowly placed on her shoulder - Because Tsuna-san is the best person in the world – she sighed with a pained smile and one of her hands ran soothingly through his hair

She was there right now for him, supporting him as she always tried to do.

But who was there for her when she needed?

Who was there for her when he rejected her?

And the answer came by itself as he imagined her crying in darkness, all alone

Nobody

Because she was like that, she wouldn't bother anyone with her sadness, so she'll try to be strong and deal with it by herself

-I'm sorry, Haru. I'm so, so, so sorry- he started to mumble, failing on restraining the tears flowing from his eyes, guilt and sorrow taking over him, as he wrapped his arms around her back and waist

And it started raining

She didn't make a move. She somehow knew he wasn't feeling pity for her, but he was apologizing for what he did

-It's not fair, isn't it? - Her voice becoming weaker as she held him a bit tighter.

She forced herself once again to not cry in front of him. Drops of rain started mixing in her almost overflowing eyes as her arms tightened their grip around him

She looked up to the pouring clouds, then looked at the boy crying in silence on her shoulder

The sky ... is crying

And deep inside of her mind she wondered if ever two broken hearts could make a new one

-----------------

Hello there! there was a long time since the last time i wrote something, lots of stuff happened, but all that matters is I'm going to write again n.n

Notes: first time i try to write a sad fic. I'm not a native english speaker, so I'm sorry if I mispelled some words or didn't use words correctly.

I'll try to update my other stories as well n.n

If you comment, you'll get a light-as-air-invisible cookie, and a long distance hug, all in the same package ^^


End file.
